mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Czwórka
Czwórka '''is Polish public radio station owned by Polskie Radio. The station broadcasts music for young people. History During the first years of its activity, it mainly broadcasted a popular science program addressed to students and teachers. For three years, in connection with the collapse of Jedynka mast and the renovation of the mast in Raszyn, she shared the broadcasting time with Dwójka, broadcasting from 9 to 17 (on long waves from 8 to 18), starting on September 24, 1997. September 1 The year 2000 saw the separation, however, the station took over only part of the previous frequencies, only in the upper VHF band, so to this day, despite its national character, it does not cover the entire country. Shortly after midnight from 30 to 31 May 2007 (allocation of Polskie Radio frequency), the range of the station was reduced in favor of Jedynka. In 2004, it was decided to change the format of the station, having trace audience (0.2%), by changing the character to youth and cognitive with a large number of music programs from various genres (hip-hop, electronics, alternative rock). The station stopped simultaneously on long waves. People associated with the once iconic Radiostacja, eg '''Kamil Dąbrowa, were hired. The idea was implemented and the audience bands started to go up (to 0.4-0.6% on the national scale). In 2005, Paweł Sito was appointed the head of the antenna, who raised the schedule level and accepted new people (eg Novika), but was soon released. The main reason for this was the broadcast, to which (after the death of Pope John Paul II), besides believers, he invited atheists, feminists and other people who criticized the contemporary mourning. The next change in format resulted in changes in the authorities of the Polskie Radio. after the change of the composition of the National Council of Radio Broadcasting and Television. On July 6, 2006, Jacek Sobala, a radio journalist, became the new director of Radio Bis. After taking up his post, Jacek Sobala intervened in the matter of Masala program of Maks Cegielski, whose edition for the following Sunday was to deal with the fight against fascism in Poland, and activists of the anti-fascist organization Never Again were invited to the studio. The announcement of the program mentioned that "inciting fascists are often closely related to the League of Polish Families and the All-Polish Youth." The leaders did not agree to change the subject of the program and it was removed from the schedule. In an interview with Gazeta Wyborcza, director Sobala announced the resignation from authorial programs and the withdrawal of heavy music from the antenna, such as hardcore and heavy metal. According to director Kamila Dąbrowa, these changes meant wasting the newly created station profile for new people, and the new director did not present a coherent concept of the station and its addressee. These changes also caused violent opposition from some listeners, and the station's listening decreased from 0.7% to 0.3%. In 2009, Polskie Radio Euro conducted several actions, including "Reaction Action in the fourth dimension", "From the Sea to the Sea", "Eurostop after Poland", "List of Hit Points. Suitable! 2009 ". In the autumn of 2010, already as Czwórka, the station organized the "Four in a big city" campaign - every weekend the team of the stations visited the largest cities in Poland, giving them a regular program filled with curiosities and conversations with the most important people of each city visited. In June 2014, Czwórka performs a series of outgoing programs PlenAir, during which guests in various places in Poland. PlenAir programs are not limited to one subject, the place is inspiration, the programs are run by various four leading players. relationships and providing various attractions Logos Polskie Radio BIS (2005-2008).png|2005-2008 Polskie Radio Euro (2008-2010).png|2008-2010 Czwórka (2010-2017).png|2010-2017 Czwórka (2017-.n.v.).png|2017-present External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Poland Category:Polskie Radio Category:Launched in 1976 Category:Poland